


Yang Ia Rasakan

by baqao (hiirei)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiirei/pseuds/baqao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karena untuknya, tak ada jantung yang berdebar lebih cepat, perasaan canggung, dan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dalam perut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yang Ia Rasakan

**Author's Note:**

> ● Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
> ● I do not gain any profit from this fic.  
> ● Saya juga gak tau saya nulis apa, ok, bye.

Saat kedua manik mereka bertemu, ia tidak merasakan firasat aneh atau perasaan berdesir di dadanya.

Mereka bertatapan, merah bertemu hijau. Tak ada yang berbicara, mereka hanya memandang satu sama lain, tampak menilai. Menimang apa perlu berkenalan.

"Hei, namamu siapa?" akhirnya si pemilik manik merah bersuara.

"M-midorima Shintarou," pemuda bermanik hijau menjawab, "kau?"

Sebuah senyum terukir, "Akashi Seijuurou, senang berkenalan denganmu."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Saat mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, ia tidak ingin waktu berhenti.

"Kau belum pulang, Shintarou?" tanya Akashi ketika mendapati si surai hijau berada di ruang musik.

Manik hijau menatap manik merah-kuningnya, "Belum."

Akashi melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Midorima, yang kini sudah mendudukkan dirinya di depan piano, membuat pemuda berkacamata itu menoleh lagi padanya, "Kau mau aku memainkan satu lagu?"

Si surai merah menempatkan dirinya di samping Midorima, "Apa saja,"

Setelah berpikir-pikir, akhirnya jemari milik Midorima menekan tuts-tuts piano, awalnya perlahan lalu lama-kelamaan menjadi cepat bagai menari.

Di pertengahan lagu, Midorima dapat mencium aroma mint yang berasal dari surai merah yang bersandar pada bahunya.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Saat mereka berpegangan tangan, wajahnya tidak memanas dan jantungnya tetap berdetak normal.

"Hei," panggil Akashi, "tak kusangka bertemu denganmu lagi."

Pemuda di hadapannya hanya mendengus, "Jangan berpura-pura, aku tahu kau merencanakan untuk berada di universitas yang sama denganku, nodayo."

Tawa kecil keluar dari bibirnya, "Kau benar-benar mengenalku, Shin." tangan kanannya terjulur, "Jadi, senang bertemu denganmu?"

Tangan itu dijabat, "Senang bertemu denganmu, lagi."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Tapi ketika ia mendengar berita bahwa Midorima Shintarou akan menikah dengan Takao Kazunari, yang ia rasakan adalah kekesalan, kebencian, dan ingin segera berlari ke tempat di mana si surai hijau berada―ingin mengatakan pada pemuda itu agar membatalkan pernikahannya.  
Namun entah kemana tenaga untuk bergerak, dirinya hanya terpaku menatap kartu undangan yang baru sampai.

Hatinya sakit, tapi rasanya seluruh tubuhnya hancur.

Mungkin perkataan bahwa penyesalan datang terlambat itu benar.

Selama ini, ia kira cinta itu seperti apa yang digambarkan dalam novel. Jantung berdebar lebih cepat, ada perasaan canggung saat bertemu dengannya, ingin waktu berhenti saat berdua, merasa di perutmu ada jutaan kupu-kupu berterbangan.

Tapi ia tidak merasakannya saat berada di samping Midorima. Yang ia rasa adalah kenyamanan, kehangatan, sesuatu yang membuatnya selalu ingin kembali padanya.

Dan kini, ia tidak bisa mendapatkannya lagi. Ia mencintai Midorima Shintarou, tapi ia tidak dapat mengungkapkannya. Tidak menyadarinya hingga terlambat.

Ia hanya akan menyaksikan lelaki itu bersama lelaki lain.

/p


End file.
